


A New Generation

by Koolhotsweetloveberries



Series: After The War [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolhotsweetloveberries/pseuds/Koolhotsweetloveberries
Summary: Small snapshot of the birth of Aang & Katara’s children. Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin.Cannon compliant.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: After The War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910809
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	1. Bumi

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t stop writing Kataang! I’ve been rewatching LOK like everyone else and I wanted to look back on when Aang and Katara’s kids were born. Chapter one features Bumi!

Aang had hoped to offer more than a small tent in the middle of the south tundra to his wife as the place to deliver their very first child. 

Seven years since the end of the war were not enough to bring balance. The world still needed the Avatar and his friends, which meant that he had no control of where he would be needed.

He wished they had been able to make it all the way to Katara’s tribe but the small village in which they had made an emergency landing would work as well. 

She had shooed him out of the tent.

“I CANNOT LOOK AT YOU!” 

She was not a very friendly Katara when in labor it would seem.

He paced back and forth, staff in hand while Sokka and Toph sat watching him. Sokka looked like he would be sick. The combination of accidentally walking into the tent and the sounds coming out of it had made a number on him.

Toph sat silently and somberly.

A young water tribe woman ran out and looked at Aang. He didn’t need to hear her say anything, he realized it must be time. He ran inside where Katara now looked less angry and drained of her previous energy.

“It’s almost over,” said the midwife from the foot of the bed. Katara looked at her husband and held out her hand which he immediately squeezed.

She looked impossibly young and scared. Her blue eyes bore into his before shutting tight in pain. He felt in that moment how truly young they both were, she was 21 and he only 20. 

They had never planned to have their first born so soon, and they were both still scared that they might not measure up as parents. There was nothing to do now, there would be a child here in no time who would change their lives.

Katara’s hand held a death grip on his own as she made a valiant effort to push the baby out. With one last scream both mother and child’s voices were mixed in the air.

Aang watched in wonder as the baby was cleaned and examined by a few of the ladies helping the midwife. He felt Katara release his hand and fall back with a tiny sobb of effort. He kissed her forehead.

“Thank you for carrying our child and bringing them into the world,” he said. She stroked his check and urged him to where the midwife was calling.

“Avatar Aang, this is your son. He is a healthy boy,” said the old woman and handed him a blue bundle. 

Aang took his son with the practiced ease of someone who had handled babies at the temples for a long time.

He stared at his son as he carried him over to his mother. The child was very clearly Katara’s. His features were fine and his skin was a beautiful warm olive. When he blinked however, Aang noticed his eyes were the same clear gray as his. He could feel the stupid grin on his face as he approached Katara’s bedside.

“Here’s a handsome young boy that wants to meet you,” he joked and she giggled as he carefully passed the little fella to her.

“He’s perfect,” she said with teary eyes as she played with one of his tiny fists.

“Well what’s his name?” she asked expectantly. They had agreed a while ago that he would name any boys they might have and she would name the girls. The other always had to approve of the name though. 

“Bumi,” he answered shyly. He had wanted to name him after the friend he had lost recently. Today seeing the wild head of dark hair on the baby’s head had made him like the name even more. Still Bumi was more of his friend than Katara’s and he did playfully kidnap her once..

“I love it,” she said smiling down at their son. It seemed she couldn’t keep her eyes off him and frankly neither could him.


	2. Kya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Katara travel to the Earth Kingdom to deliver their second child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kya is next. I have explored this topic before but I find it too interesting!

Aang was staring, brows furrowed at his wife. His arms crossed and standing tall as if commanding authority.

The lady in question continued her knitting as if he were not there.

“Katara, this is ridiculous. You will go to the midwife now,” he insisted. She seemed to have missed his remarks as she continued to sow a new stitch.

He deflated and slumped with a sigh. It had been about an hour since he had heard her groan in agony in the living room of their earth kingdom residence. Her contractions had started but she refused to go to the midwife who was already in position to guide her birth in a nearby house.

In fact the sole reason they had left their primary home at the air temple was to have access to a midwife.

There were a few acolytes that had moved into the temple over the past few years but none that could help Katara deliver their second child.

“DADDYYY!” 

His young son, only three at the time, came running in through the front door. Aang had sent him to go get the only other person that might persuade Katara from the stubborn position she had taken.

“I found that lady you sent me for,” Bumi said proudly. Aang smiled at his wild child and patted his head. He was always dependable.

“Thank you Bumi. I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he said before picking him up and airbending him onto his back.

“She’s just as grumpy as you said she would be,” Bumi whispered conspiratorially into his ear. Aang couldn’t help but giggle.

“Alright Twinkletoes, where’s Sweetness? I’ll whoop her ass into that healer’s home if I have to,” said Toph as she stomped inside.

“No need for force, maybe just some tough love” smiled Aang as he held Bumi’s two little hands wrapped around him.

Toph turned to look at Katara that was now guiltily eyeing all of them.

“Spill it out Katara. Are you scared of the pain? I’m afraid you already knew it was coming and there’s no taking back what you two got up to in order to get you to this state,” grumbled Toph. Aang blushed and tried to cover Bumi’s young ears.

“No! I’m not scared of the pain! I’m not a wimp you know,” said Katara crossing her arms. The sudden movement triggered her pain and she was groaning from the cramps once again.

“Katara please! Let’s go-“ said Aang going to grab her arm.

Katara flinched away.

“NO! I’m not going yet”.

“Katara you two got to go now. If Twinkle Toes here won’t drag you there I WILL”.

“I SAID I'M NOT GOING”.

“WHY NOT??”

“BECAUSE I DON’T WANT TO DISAPPOINT EVERYONE!”

The room turned very quiet.

“Toph, can you please take Bumi outside” Aang said gently, putting his son down.

Toph ushered the little boy out and Aang went to kneel next to Katara’s chair.

“Katara why do you think anyone would be disappointed in you?” he asked softly.

She looked at him, blue eyes watering up.

“I know what everyone is hoping. I know that even if you haven’t said anything, you still hope Bumi is an airbender. I also know everyone would have preferred if you’d married a non-bender. What if I can’t give birth to any airbender kids?” 

She was crying now and looking down. Aang sighed.

“Katara, I love our son. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I will always hope, and so will everyone else. That doesn’t mean I won’t love our children. Airbenders or not. They’re my children. Who knows maybe my grandkids will be Airbenders,” he considered and smiled at her.

His young wife sniffled, “You really think so?”.

“I do, and besides. Being the Avatar has taught me that life finds a way. We never thought we’d find sky bison and there they appeared last year!” 

She gave a small smile at his childlike enthusiasm.

“You sound like Bumi sometimes,” she laughed.

“No! Bumi sounds like me. See! Out kids can be like me in more than one way. Bending isn’t my only legacy” he teased.

She let herself give a true smile.

Later on they sat huddled together on a bed, staring at their daughter. She was the spitting image of her mother. She was a beautiful baby, with bright blue eyes and a pretty rosebud mouth.

“What’s her name?” Aang asked, the same way Katara had asked him three years ago.

“Kya,” said a tearful Katara.

“Like your mom,” he said whipping her tears and kissing his daughter’s forehead. Katara only nodded and kissed her daughter’s hands. 

“Hey guys, couldn’t hold this one any longer” said Toph as she entered the room. 

Bumi bolted from her side and tried to crash into the bed where his mother was. Aang caught him by the middle with the uncanny swiftness of an air master.

Katara smiled sweetly at her boy and stroked his unruly brown hair.

“Bumi this is your sister, Kya,” she said.

Bumi stared open eyed and open mouthed from his father’s arms at the baby. Toph was at Katara’s other side.

“Wish I could tell you your kid was cute but I can’t really tell,” she joked.

“She’s the most prettiest baby in the whole world Aunt Toph!” Bumi exclaimed.

Aang grinned wickedly.

“Aunt Toph? Thought you didn’t like kids,” he teased.

“Yeah well..Bumi here’s not too bad,” said Toph begrudgingly with a blush.

“Maybe it’s my turn to drag you here next,” laughed Katara.

“Well you never know,” she answered. 

Soon they would have to travel back to the air temple. For now they all dozed on and off getting used to their growing family.


	3. Tenzin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea for this chapter and had to stay up writing it. I liked how this chapter turned out! A bit sappy. I also decided to add a prologue. Probably will be up tomorrow

“Daddy, look what I can do!” 

Aang watched as his tiny baby girl bended a small puddle of water along and splashed her older brother.

She giggled as Bumi shook himself like a wild animal.   
Aang smiled but told her to stop teasing her brother.

“Yeah Kya! I’m your older brother so you should respect me,” Bumi claimed.

“Kya, you should listen to your brother. Out here in the woods we all have to stick together in case there’s any trouble,” he said.

He loved taking small expeditions with his kids. Watching how they were similar to him and Katara was fascinating. Still more interesting was to see in which ways they were uniquely themselves.

“Avatar Aang!” 

A young acolyte came running through the woods. His orange robes were disheveled from running this deep into the woods to find him.

Aang knew without asking. He turned to his children and picked them up each in one arm before floating on to Appa.

Katara must be about to deliver. He pulled up the young acolyte by the name of Jin, and took off.

There was a persistent frown on his brow. It was almost three weeks before the baby was due. It could not be good news. Katara had struggled with this baby. More so than she had ever with their other two.

They had already decided that whatever happened, this would be their last. Aang had taken her to a healer in the North that knew how to permanently and safely prevent further births in young women.

This pregnancy had taken such a toll on his young wife that they had both readily decided to see the healer again once the baby was born.

“Daddy, you have your scary face on,” said Kya.  
Aang tried to relax his features. He didn’t want to worry his kids.

“Sorry guys, I just really want to see your mom to make sure she’s okay. You two don’t worry, Daddy will take care of her,” he assured them both.

He noticed Bumi take Kya’s hand. He immediately felt a little better. His kids really had each other’s backs, even if they did like to tease and bicker with each other.

As soon as Appa landed, Aang instructed Jin to take the children with Toph and Sokka. They were both visiting unexpectedly. Even more unexpected was the fact that Toph was about as pregnant as Katara was.

Aang sprinted towards the healing hut.

Inside a trio of acolytes were helping the midwife. Katara immediately spotted him and called for him.  
At her side at once Aang swiped her forehead and held her hand. He tried not to show his worry, but she looked awfully weak. Despite a round bump, her limbs had become thinner in the past two weeks.

The acolytes had made sure she had a rounded and nutritious diet, but Katara could hardly hold her food some days.

“Why is the baby coming so soon?” he asked the midwife evenly.

“We can’t be sure, but her body isn’t quite compatible with the baby for some reason. We will have to keep him in a special crib for some time, as he will be out too soon. He has a better shot than inside her,” the midwife explained.

Aang couldn’t help but tear up. He knew he should be the strong one for Katara. Hearing the harsh reality was too much for his tender heart.

Katara squeezed his hand. 

“This one’s a fighter. Don’t you worry,” she said through gritted teeth.

The baby was out soon and Katara fell back weakly barely conscious. It was too quiet.

Aang remembered how loud the delivery room had been for Bumi and Kya. He felt tears fall down unannounced, and he pushed two of the acolytes aside to see what the midwife was looking at.

He could have collapsed in relief if he wasn’t so in shock.

She was gently cleaning off a baby. He was impossibly small. Smaller than his other kids had been. His eyes were the same silver as Aang and Bumi and his skin tone was closer to Aang’s own as well.

He looked just like him. 

He was blinking up and breathing evenly.

“Shouldn’t he be crying?” Aang asked worriedly. He was shakily whipping at his frightened tears.

“He yelped out already and if you listen closely he is cooing. You just got a shy baby in your hands,” said the older woman. She wrapped the baby up and handed it to him.

He felt both afraid and astonished at the tiny creature.

“Alright, take him to the mother quickly. We have to take him to the crib fast,” she admonished.

Katara stared tearily and weakly at the baby.

“Tenzin” said Aang, before she could ask.

“He looks like you,” she said and began to sob.

She hurriedly kissed his forehead before the nurses whisked him away. Katara kept crying until she fell asleep.

After that day, Aang would forever believe that there was nothing quite so cruel as separating a mother from her newborn.

Aang reluctantly left Katara’s side to the care of the acolytes to see his children.

Toph and Sokka stared alarmed at his defeated figure.

“The baby is fine, but he is gonna have to be under the supervision of the healers for a while. We can’t touch him, until they know if he’s strong enough to..” he tried to finish but the lump on his throat stopped him.

Sokka was at his side with a hand around his shoulders.

“He’s gonna make it,” he promised.

The children who had been playing together at a distance had now spotted him and ran to stand before him.

“Daddy! Where is the baby?” Kya came running behind Bumi.

“You guys have a little brother, but he’s a little bit sick and the healers have to make him better before you guys can meet him,” Aang explained.

Two pairs of wide eyes stared at him. Kya went to hug her dad. Even in her affectionate care she was so much like Katara. 

“Don’t be sad Daddy! Our brother will not get sick! Me and Kya get cured fast when we are sick right?”, Bumi encouraged.

Aang smiled for the first time and pulled Bumi for a hug as well. When he got back to Katara she was still incredibly sad, and although Aang offered she decided against seeing the kids for now. She said she was afraid to scare them with her tears.

“I just want my baby” she would weep almost inaudible into his chest and he would rock her until she fell asleep.

A few days went by like that, and Aang began to worry that the baby would not get better.

He took quick breaks from Katara’s bedside to go see the kids who began to ask worriedly after their mother.

Toph and Sokka were truly the best of friends. They helped distract the kids and keep Aang’s hopes up.

“I need a distraction. Any chance you tell me when this happened?” Aang asked over lunch, pointing at Toph’s rounded stomach.

Toph scoffed.

“Not even if you keep walking around looking like a kicked puppy. It’s not important,” she said.

Later that day he walked to Katara who was staring wistfully out the window.

“Hey” he said before joining her. He held her and rocked her while he stroked her hair and sang her a lullaby. It was the only thing that seemed to comfort her these past few days.

They were interrupted by the midwife walking in, she seemed eager to speak. They both stared at her anxiously.

“Excellent news! The baby is out of the critical state. I will bring him to you tonight. He will still need more care and watchfulness from both of you than a regular baby but he will be fine,” she stated.

Katara threw her hands around her husband, and cried happy tears this time.

That night they held little Tenzin reverently. After a stern lecture from their father, the most serious he had ever given them, their two kids came in to meet their brother. 

Katara almost laughed at how delicate her usually unruly kids were with him. Aang didn’t mention that he had maybe (most definitely) led them to believe that the baby was literally made of glass.

Toph had agreed at Aang’s insistence to remain with them until she had given birth. Sokka was also extending his stay until he was sure that his sister was fully recovered from a long and strenuous pregnancy.

After the second week, Tenzin was practically as normal as any other baby. He began to make louder noises, even if he was a naturally calm baby. He was particularly vocal when one of his siblings would peek at him from over their mother’s shoulder.

Everyone who met him would mutter excitedly and knowingly about how much he looked like his father.

Aang tried to suppress his excitement. He didn’t want to make false hopes or lay heavy expectations on his two week old child. Instead he pretended not to hear anything and ran around excitedly. Making his children laugh and teaching them how to play with different animals that lived near the temple.

Toph was definitely on the brink of giving birth but her child unlike Tenzin was taking their time. They were all suffering from her heightened bad temper at the situation.

One day as they were contemplating dinner, Sokka walked in with a chicken.

“Uncle Sokka where the heck did you get this chicken?” Bumi pulled at the animal which tried to peck him as he had pulled a few of his feathers.

“Your Uncle has his ways Bumi, we have to make Toph an extra spicy chicken broth so she will pop her baby out and stop being Mrs. Grumpy Grumps” he explained with the same bravado as always.

“That’s an old wife’s tale Sokka, this brat will just come out when she feels like it” Toph grumbled.

The chicken slipped off Sokka's hands, and Kya immediately ran in circles as the wild animal tried to peck her. 

“Great job Sokka,” said Katara sarcastically as she lifted baby Tenzin up to avoid the flying feathers.

Aang sprinted to save his daughter from the chicken’s furry.

It all happened very fast. A few of the feathers floated around Tenzin. He let out a tiny sneeze that sent one of the feathers flying straight into Sokka’s forehead.

They all froze.

“Did that baby just Airbend?” Sokka was staring wide eyed.

“It might have just been the feather’s flying around,” said Aang. Again trying to keep his hopes down.

“We got to test it!” Said Bumi. Aang meant to stop him but the wild six year old was already holding a feather under the baby’s nose.

It wasn’t there for more than a second before the baby let out a loud sneeze that sent him floating a foot up in the air and sent Katara scrambling to catch him. 

“Would you look at that Twinkletoes,” said Toph.

Katara was staring lovingly at her child and Aang was trying hard to fight tears across the room.

Tenzin spent the rest of the day mostly in his father’s arms as the rest of the party was scared to drop the baby that had at one point floated that day.

Most of the Acolytes heard the news before the day was over. The word spread quickly about Tenzin.

That night Katara held Aang as he began crying before sleep. 

“I’m not the last airbender anymore.”


	4. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang takes his family on a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later than promised! I was really out of ideas when I suddenly had this idea. I really like how this wraps things off. 
> 
> Anyone new, my head cannon is that Aang is a great singer. I think air nomads would enjoy singing and Aang would be particularly talented. All this because air in itself is an instrument.
> 
> Anywayyy hope u guys like and thank you for reading!

Aang sat on Appa’s mane admiring the vast wood beneath him. He smiled as he listened to the conversations being had behind him.

“The butterfly festival was okay. I’m ready to have some reaaaal fun,” said Kya. At seven years old she was tougher and more adventurous than her two siblings.

“It’s not your turn for a trip yet! It’s mom’s turn, and she already picked,” said Bumi. The ten year old was acting tough but Aang knew that he was always the one following his sister.

“I think the butterfly festival was fun. I even got to keep one,” said Tenzin. He was clutching a jar that was half his size. Inside was a single blue butterfly.

Bumi approved as he had been the one to pick their first stop on their very first family trip outside the temples.

Aang floated up to the saddle to join their happy conversation. Kya sprinted to his lap where he playfully tickled her. Her girly giggles filled the quiet air in which they floated. Katara watched warmly as Aang played and teased his kids.

It was moments like this when she realized that he was always meant to have a family like this. She was immensely thankful that they had reached a period where they could at least take some time to travel together like this.

“Mom, where did you choose for your vacation?”

Kya was laying her head back against her father and playing with a bit of water that she was bending to her will.

“It’s actually a bit of a dangerous place, I’m actually not sure you guys can handle it,” Katara teased.

Kya and Bumi both protested that they were tough as nails. Aang tried to stifle his laughter as he watched little Tenzin’s eyes widen.

“Very well, if you guys think you can handle it. We can give it a shot,” said Katara. She winked mischievously at her husband.

Soon Appa was landing near a bank of water. The mountainous terrain gave plenty of shade for him to lay and rest for a while.

Aang watched proudly as his little airbender slid down with ease and he helped the others jump off the bison.

Tenzin was at his side holding his hand.

“Daddy, is it really dangerous?” He asked in a whisper hoping his siblings wouldn’t hear.

Aang smiled at him.

“We will be fine! All you need to get through is love~” Aang half sang.

Kya looked at him skeptically.

They led their kids to the entrance of the cave as Katara told them the story.

“You see kids the two lovers met in this cave. It’s almost impossible to get through. The lovers made it so only they could find each other in here. In order to make it you guys have to believe in love,” she said.

The three kids stood in front of the cave entrance looking up in awe.

Aang and Katara handed Bumi a torch and they all started walking in.

They had fun allowing the kids to roam the cave and try to find a way out, like a maze. They watched from a distance, hands interlocked.

They led them to the place where the statues were. Bumi, like his mother had once guessed, theorized that someone must kiss to find an exit.

Kya and Tenzin agreed excitedly and looked at their parents expectantly.

Kya was clapping and jumping up and down.

“Come on Daddy! You have to kiss mom!”

Aang smiled happily at his excited kids before spinning Katara in his arms and laying a sweet kiss on her lips. Katara yelped like a young girl and giggled into his kiss.

Bumi groaned in disgust but Aang silenced him by blowing out a wide wind with his palms that put out the torches.

The kids squealed at first at the sudden darkness before letting out sounds of wonder at the sight of the glowing embers.

Aang watched as Katara also stared up with a smile. He imagined his younger self would never believe that this is what the future held for him.

Katara’s eyes fell back on him and he took the opportunity of his kids being distracted to kiss her properly.

He held her close and tenderly lay his lips on her. In a kiss he tried to express how much he loved her and the life they were making together.

They sat in that part of the cave to admire the crystals for a while before making their way out. As they walked Katara begged him to sing the song.

Aang had an amazing singing voice, but he was too modest to sing unless he was alone with her. He sometimes sang to his kids, old airbender nursery songs. Today he agreed with gusto.

_Two lovers, forbidden from one another_

_A war divides their people_

_And a mountain divides them apart_

_Built a path to be together~_

_Secret tunnel~_

His kids were soon joining him in singing the last lines and the echoes of ‘secret tunnel~’ were all over the caves as they ran around in circles ahead of their parents.

He would later regret sharing the song when their kids spent the whole trip singing and butchering the tune.

However, when they reached the exit and he stood at the foot with Katara, both smiling and remembering old times, he was really happy about their choices.

_fin._


End file.
